At present, 2D (2-dimensional or two-dimensional) video is widely used in people's lives and work, for example, 2D video playing, 2D video calling, 2D video conferencing. However, although 2D video may give people enough imagery, it does not contain depth information and cannot achieve stereoscopic rendering because images that make up 2D video are 2D.